


Why Vampires Refuse

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Charles Croydon thought he was always going to be with his vampire bride as he kissed her in their home.





	Why Vampires Refuse

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon thought he was always going to be with his vampire bride as he kissed her in their home. He loved everything about Sarah. Except when she rarely scowled at him if he never returned for many hours after searching for humans to kill. He smiled before he fell asleep with his arms around Sarah. 

One hour later, the townspeople of Salem appeared and dragged a frightened Sarah to a stake. Wide-eyed, Charles viewed Sarah struggling at a burning stake. He ran from her. Charles never wished to view her suffering. 

A certain spirit eventually materialized and always scowled.

 

THE END


End file.
